Exposure
by threatmantic
Summary: He was going to take them down and expose how fake and selfish all of them were starting with their leader: Mikan Sakura. But hey, maybe his judgment was off?


Hey everyone! Sorry I am not updating again, but all these ideas for new stories keep popping in my head, and this was the only one that ended happily. But it's multi-chaptered. XD. Well, please enjoy!

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Summary: **He was going to take them down and expose how fake and selfish all of them were starting with their leader: Mikan Sakura. But hey, maybe his judgment was a little off?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, it would be a bunch of blobs with text.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Yo, I am Natsume Hyuuga and guess what; I am not popular, like all of you would think since I am drop dead gorgeous. The school I attend, Alice Academy, already has a popular clique and all of them are fake selfish bitches and or bastards, with a few exceptions.

Their leader, Mikan Sakura or Yukihara, was the fakest of them all; wherever she went she wore a smile, and only idiots thought it was real. Overall she was pretty hot, with her brunette hair that she finally realized shouldn't be in pigtails, but down, and her hazel eyes, but I wouldn't go anywhere near her.

Than second in command was Youchi Sakura or Yukihara, Mikan's brother. He has sliver hair and olive eyes, but is one of the most stoic people I have ever seen. Youchi has what people call a sister complex, and only seems to care about Mikan. Kind of ticks me off for some reason.

Third: my sister; Aoi Hyuuga. Matching raven hair, and crimson eyes as I. Can you believe it; my sister hangs out with all of them! Aoi and I are pretty close though, just not at school. She has a thing for the younger Sakura.

Next was Hotaru Imai, the leader's best friend. Imai is a blackmailer and sells pictures of all the "popular people" for a profit. She, like Youchi, doesn't display much emotion. For some reason she thinks she looks good in a boy cut, so that's what she has. Like me, she has raven hair, but her eyes are violet. I hate to admit, but she is my cousin twice removed.

Ruka Nogi is also a popular; the only popular that is my friend, well best friend. We met when we were young, but I refuse to hang out with him since his friends are "those things." Ruka has cerulean orbs and blonde hair; basically he looks like a typical French person.

The two seniors of the group were Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Hararda. Andou or Shadow has dark blue hair with a gay star tattoo under his cheek. He also hugs the leader and it irks me. Apparently he is like her brotherly figure. I don't know what Harada sees in him. She is the leader's sisterly figure and has pink hair. Her and Shadow are childhood sweethearts.

Then came Nonoko and Anna Umenomiya. Anna has pick curls while Nonoko has blue straight hair. They are twins and are the leader's close friends. Nonoko is in a relationship with Yuu Tobita, while Anna is single. They don't seem as fake as the rest of the group.

Next up is Kitsume and Kokoro Yome. Like Nonoko and Anna, they are twins. Kitsume and Koko both have dirty blond hair, but Kitsume normally has his eyes closed. Koko is dating Seaweed, while Kitsume is single. I guess they are my acquaintances; they aren't as bad as the leader.

Yuu Tobita: also known as Inchou. He possessed light brown hair and wore glasses to cover his eyes. He was one of the smartest of the groups, but like the leader, I think he is very fake. No one can be that nice nor smart. He is currently in a relationship with the blue haired Umenomiya.

Sumire Shouda; the wannabe popular. She is friends with them, but the lowest one. She has a green perm, and therefore got the nickname Permy around her friends; I prefer seaweed. She used to be obsessed with me, but now she has Koko.

And those were the popular group. Most of them have fan clubs; the largest being those of the two Sakura's, Imai, Ruka and Aoi. You probably think I am a loser since I am not popular, but no, I am an average person with only one friend, aside from Ruka, Mochu, and trust me, he isn't the best.

Now you think, 'How could the Natsume Hyuuga not be popular; he is so devilishly handsome and smart? They would be lucky if he joined their clique.' Well the answer I don't want to. That is, until now. I have a plan; a plan to take every single one of those stupid plastic populars, well except for Ruka and Aoi. They won't know what hit them. All of them won't be expecting this, and I am starting off by taking down their leader: Mikan Sakura.

I'll let you guys on to how the plan is going to start. It's quite obvious actually. I just need to get into the populars first, and to do that, I just need to start hanging around Ruka and Aoi during school too. If you are friends with more than popular, you are a guaranteed popular; kind of stupid, right?

* * *

"Ruka," I called out when we sat down at our seats in the class, which happened to be right next to each other.

Ruka turned around and let out a small gasp, "Natsume? I thought you didn't want to associate with me during school hours."

Natsume smirked, "Yeah well, Mochu gets annoying."

His cerulean eyes met mine and they seemed to be jumping for joy; he almost seemed as if he had romantic feelings for me, "This is great Natsume! I'll introduce you to all my friends!"

I snorted, "The fakes, you mean."

Ruka rolled his eyes at my comment, "None of them are fake Natsume. You just judge them too quickly."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Have you seen Sakura's smile; no one can keep a smile that long, Ruka."

Ruka's face fell, "Natsume you just don't know her. There are a lot of moments when that smile of hers isn't apparent."

"Yeah like that bubbly idiot can experience grief," I replied.

He heaved a sigh, "You'd be surprised. She needs us Natsume, especially Imai."

That got me thinking, 'How can someone like her even know what pain feels like? She probably cries over her candy being stolen or something stupid like that.

"Ruka-pyon!" A screechy voice called out.

My best friend slightly blushed (Guess he liked Sakura), "Good morning Mikan-chan."

Sakura eyed Ruka then me then Ruka again; she quickly went up to Ruka and whispered something like, "It happened again."

Ruka's eyes widened once more and shot her a look of worry, "Are you and Youchi alright?"

She smiled, "It wasn't too brutal. It was just hard to cram so much." I rolled my eyes; she was worried about a test. Here I thought something vital was actually going on.

Hazel crashed with crimson as she gave me a FAKE smile, "Nice to see you Hyuuga-kun." She walked back to her seat on the other side of the room.

"Tch."

"And you know she wasn't actually talking about cramming," Ruka whispered as he faced the board anticipating Jinno's arrival.

I didn't care what Ruka said; it wouldn't change my mind. Mikan Sakura/Yukihara was going down.

* * *

Complete. Sorry if there are a lot of errors and what not! Anyone know what Mikan was talking about and any ideas what Natsume's plan is? I shall give you a hint; Natsume's plan does not involve Mikan falling in love with him. It's either going to be a really harsh plan or a mild one. xD. Please review, because I hope you enjoyed it. Keep on reading it.


End file.
